


Just You Wait

by Skulls_and_Webs



Series: Baby Just For a Moment [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Protective Oliver, Protective Ray, protective Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Webs/pseuds/Skulls_and_Webs
Summary: Barry was stubborn. Fiercely loyal, kind, intelligent. His heart was an open book. He was a CSI. A hero. A good man. And Mick?He was the opposite.





	1. You Never Stood a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delieluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delieluxe/gifts).



> Story Title Credit - "Alexander Hamilton" from the musical Hamilton (performed by Leslie Odom, Jr., Anthony Ramos, Daveed Diggs, Okieriete Onaodowan, Lin- Manuel Miranda, Phillipa Soo, Christopher Jackson & Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton)
> 
> Chapter Title Credit - "Oh My My" by Ruelle
> 
> Set between Part 1 and Part 2 - canon divergence

It's been weighing on Oliver's mind since Iris called him. From Barry's phone. That she'd stolen while Barry was on patrol. Because Barry was dating Mick Rory. And Iris wanted him to, in her words, _talk some sense into him._

Barry was stubborn, he already knew that. Fiercely loyal, kind, intelligent. His heart was an open book. He was a CSI. A hero. A good man. And Mick? 

He was the opposite. He was dangerous, a pyromaniac, a supervillain - one of _Barry's_ supervillains. He wasn't a good man. He robbed, maimed, killed. He'd been in and out of juvie and prison. He'd broken _out_ of juvie and prison. (With the help of Leonard Snart, but let's not go there just yet.)

He was also Barry's boyfriend. Apparently. And that was another thing - Barry was... Gay? Bisexual? Oliver wasn't sure, he didn't know Barry liked guys. That wasn't an issue. Or was it? Is that why they were pissed off? Homophobia? Biphobia? Mick's pyromania/supervillain-ness? All of the above?

It lingered in the back of Oliver's mind as the days progressed. He got distracted. Majorly.

"Whatever's on your mind, it's affecting your work!" Felicity yelled at him one evening. "I don't know what's wrong, but maybe you should take a break?"

"Felicity-"

"She has a point man." Diggle interrupted. "I've never seen you this distracted."

"What's going on, Ollie?" Sara frowned at him.

"Barry." Oliver sighed. "Iris rang me from his phone- I shouldn't be telling you guys this, I doubt Barry even knows Iris called me."

"Is he okay?" Laurel asked.

"Barry has a boyfriend. And Iris wants me to talk some sense into him."

It was silent, and then-

"Because Barry likes guys?" Thea asked.

"That's fucked up!" Roy exclaimed.

"Not because he likes guys." Oliver clarified. "I don't think that's the issue, at least. It's this _specific_ guy that Barry's dating."

"I already know who Barry's dating." Ray piped up. 

He shifted nervously on his feet as everyone stared at him. "Barry asked me not to tell you guys. _He_ didn't even tell me! It was Len!"

And there it was. Leonard Snart, Ray's boyfriend, was best friends with Mick Rory, who was Barry's boyfriend.

"Mick Rory. Heatwave." Oliver nodded.

"I'm doing a full background check." Felicity stated, already typing away.

"Do that." Oliver sighed. "Guys, you can't tell Barry you know. He doesn't even know _I_ know. Yet."

"We won't say anything." Sara said firmly. "It's hard coming out, we'll wait until he's ready, right guys?"

Everyone nodded their agreement. Felicity went back to doing the background check - just like they'd done when Ray had first told them about Len - this time with Dig helping her.

"I should go back to the club." Thea said, making her way upstairs.

"Me too." Roy followed her.

"You should go to Central." Laurel said. "Talk to Barry, reassure him."

"You _are_ going to reassure him right?" Sara questioned.

"Of course." Oliver said. "If Barry's happy, he's happy. Besides, it's inevitable we'd meet Mick, anyway, what with Ray dating his best friend."

"Maybe I should come with you?" Ray suggested. "Have someone else in Barry's corner."

"You just want an excuse to see Len again." Laurel teased.

"No!" Ray protested. 

Sara raised her eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?"

"Okay, maybe a little." Ray said, defeated. "But it's a good idea to have someone else on Barry's side than just Oliver."

"He has a point." Oliver said. "I should book into a hotel, I'm assuming you'll stay with Len?"

"You could stay with us? I'm sure Len wouldn't mind."

"Rather not walk in on you two having sex again."

"You didn't knock!" Ray blushed.

With that he walked away, to call his boyfriend.

"I should pack." Oliver said, looking at the Lance sisters.

"We'll call if we need you, okay, Ollie?" Laurel patted his arm.

"Go have fun, you'll annoy Team Flash when they find out you're totally fine with Barry's relationship." Sara smirked.

Oliver grinned wickedly. "They'll probably have an aneurysm if they find out about Ray and Len on top of that.” 

* * *

"Oliver?" Barry asked, confused. "What are you doing here? Is there an emergency in Star City?"

"I need to talk to you, privately." Oliver replied, looking pointedly in Cisco's direction. "And I _mean_ private."

"Hey!" Cisco protested.

"Why don't we go and get some coffee?" Barry suggested, leading his friend out of the door.

"What was that about?" Caitlin asked.

"I may have called Oliver and told him about Mick Rory." Iris piped up.

"You think Oliver's going to talk him out of it?" Cisco wondered.

"We can only hope." Said Joe.

* * *

"So." Oliver began. "I heard about you and Mick Rory. That you're dating."

"Did Ray tell you?" Barry asked.

"Iris, actually."

"Wait-"

"And it's okay."

"What?"

"You're dating Mick. And that's fine."

_"What?!"_

"You were expecting a different reaction?" Oliver asked, amused.

"Well, yeah!" Barry exclaimed. "If Iris phoned you-"

"Do you love him?" Oliver interrupted.

"Yeah, I do." Barry nodded. "And he loves me. He makes sure I eat enough, living together is great."

"Living together already, eh?" Oliver teased.

"It was more out of necessity, after Joe kicked me out." Barry clarified. "I do enjoy living with Mick though."

Oliver frowned. "Joe kicked you out?"

"They really haven't taken it well." Barry scratched the back of his neck, not looking at Oliver, and muttered. "I only really have Mick and you. And Ray."

"And Len." Oliver smiled.

"You know about-?"

"Walked in on them having sex." Oliver laughed. "I'm pretty sure poor Ray was traumatised."

"Not Len?"

Oliver snorted. "If Ray hadn't freezed, and then proceeded to scramble to cover them up, Snart would've been happy to continue. Exhibitionist that one."

"Oh my god." Barry wheezed. "You've gotta tell Mick."

"I'm meeting him, am I?"

"If you want?"

"I've already met Len, I doubt Mick'll be much worse." Oliver shrugged. "Can we swing by the lab, first?"

"Um, okay?" Barry said. "Why?"

Oliver chuckled darkly. "I need a word with Team Flash."


	2. You Can't Hide From the Big Guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What should I know?" Oliver said, stepping into the room, Barry close behind.
> 
> Caitlin and Iris were stood with their arms crossed, Cisco was sat at the computer, frowning, as was Joe.
> 
> Ray was stood protectively in front of Len, who was leaning against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Title Credit - "Alexander Hamilton" from the musical Hamilton (performed by Leslie Odom, Jr., Anthony Ramos, Daveed Diggs, Okieriete Onaodowan, Lin- Manuel Miranda, Phillipa Soo, Christopher Jackson & Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton)
> 
> Chapter Title Credit - "Big Guns" by Ruelle

As the pair entered Star Labs, they heard arguing.

 

_"Do you know what that man has done?"_ Cisco was angry.

 

_"I thought you were smarter than this!"_ And Joe.

 

_"Does Barry know?"_ Caitlin queried.

 

Iris snorted. _"The question is, does_ Oliver _know?"_

 

"What should I know?" Oliver said, stepping into the room, Barry close behind.

 

Caitlin and Iris were stood with their arms crossed, Cisco was sat at the computer, frowning, as was Joe.

 

Ray was stood protectively in front of Len, who was leaning against the wall.

 

"Ray? Len?"

 

"Hey Barry." Ray said, nodding his head.

 

"Barry." Len nodded. "Oliver."

 

"Len." Oliver reciprocated. "What's the problem?"

 

"The problem?" Joe asked incredulously. "The problem _was_ Barry's mistake, and now we have Ray's!"

 

"What mistake?" Oliver asked, his voice tight.

 

"Us." Len clarified. "Me and Mick, being in relationships with Ray and Barry."

 

"Relationships." Cisco scoffed.

 

"I'm not sure you have _any_ room to talk, Cisco, given your history with Lisa Snart." Oliver glared.

 

"I don't think that was necessary." Caitlin snapped.

 

"And the way you've been treating Barry - and now Ray - is?" Demanded Oliver.

 

"What are you talking about?" Iris asked.

 

"Threatening to call Felicity ring any bells?" Barry said bitterly. "And then going _behind_ my back and telling Oliver?"

 

"Well he _clearly_ accepts you!" She responded.

 

"That's not the point!"

 

"Barry!" Joe admonished. "I don't know what you think-"

 

"I don't know what you think _you're_ doing." Interrupted Oliver. "But Barry's relationship with Mick is not up for discussion."

 

"You deserve better than this, Scarlet." Len shook his head. "You deserve friends who trust you."

 

"We _do_ trust him!" Caitlin protested.

 

"Wouldn't hurt you to show that you do." Ray muttered.

 

Caitlin shot the man a dark look, but before she could say a word, Oliver interrupted.

 

"Clearly you don't trust him. None of you seem to trust him, because you wouldn't be questioning his relationship if you did."

 

"This doesn't concern you, Queen." Joe snarled.

 

"Seeing as I'm one of the very few people in this room that actually seems to give a damn about Barry, I think it _does_ concern me. At least somewhat." Oliver retorted. "You're acting as if you're better than him, but despite the fact that Reverse Flash killed Nora, _you're_ the reason Barry didn't have a dad around."

 

Joe's expression was murderous, matching the stormy expression on Oliver's face. Barry looked at his teammates, their faces ranging from shock to horror and anger.

 

He didn't know why he felt guilty. He shouldn't.

 

Right?

 

"Let's go." Barry muttered, at looked at the other couple in the room. "All of us."

 

"Mick mentioned making dinner." Len nodded. "We can make it into a housewarming."

 

"I'll call Lisa." Ray said. "The more the merrier, right?"

 

* * *

 

"You must be Oliver." Mick held out his hand. "Mick Rory, pleasure."

 

"Oliver Queen." Oliver said, shaking the offered hand. "Thank you."

 

"What for?"

 

"Taking care of Barry. Lord knows he needs it."

 

"Hey!" Barry exclaimed.

 

Mick rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "'S no problem."

 

"Barry!" 

 

Said man turned, only to have Lisa engulf him a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

 

"Hi, Lisa."

 

"Ray!" She pulled away, only to pull Ray into a similar bone crushing hug.

 

"Lisa." He smiled, patting her back.

 

"Don't mind me, I'm only your brother, I'm unimportant." Len deadpanned.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Trainwreck."

 

"Who are you?" She asked, turning to Oliver. "Are you a friend of Lenny's I haven't met yet?"

 

"He's Barry's friend." Mick corrected. "Lenny only met him 'cause he's friends with Haircut."

 

"Lisa, this is Oliver Queen." Oliver, this is my sister Lisa." Len introduced the pair.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you finally, Len's talked about you a lot." Oliver smiled.

 

"All _bad_ I hope." Lisa winked.

 

Oliver chuckled. "Well he has told me a few stories..."

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mick, who was closest, opened the door to see Henry Allen, looking nervous, holding a bottle of wine.

 

"Doc." Mick nodded. "C'mon in."

 

"Dad?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have to credit Riddle_Dragon for a short piece of dialogue Chapter One, that they left in a comment in the last part. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
